


Insecurity

by diamondgore



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Finger Sucking, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Oral Fixation, Trans Male Character, mentions of gender dsyphoria, this fic uses the term meat cave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:56:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23005369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondgore/pseuds/diamondgore
Summary: It's not every day someone understands what you're going through.
Relationships: Bobby Drake/Warren Worthington III
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Insecurity

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was just a quick thing I was writing. Warren and Bobby aren't 30 here they're like 23 or something. 
> 
> There are mentions of Body Dysphoria but it's nothing too explicit.

The ceiling above Bobby was covered in little specks of popcorn texturing. He tried to focus on the little shapes that the clumps made while they were bunched together, keeping as still and as silent as possible. He concentrated hard, silently gripping the sheets and occasionally trying to keep his breath from hitching. 

He had Warren between his thighs eating him out. He liked Warren, and he liked being with Warren, the eating out part however, wasn’t something he enjoyed. No, he did enjoy it, he just didn’t enjoy the fact that he didn’t have a dick. It was certainly a pleasurable experience, but there was still a lurking feeling of dread about the satisfaction he would get from this. Most men had dicks, he didn’t. That conjured the idea of Warren sucking on his dick. This imaginary dick that he could have in the future. If he shut his eyes hard enough he could see it, it was the perfect fantasy. 

He scrunched the bedsheets in his fists and let out a sharp breath. 

“Earth to Bob?” Warren’s voice pulled him out of the fantasy he was having in his head, and he was embarrassed as his flushed face tilted his head so that he see Warren. “Did you fall asleep or something? I didn’t hear a single sound from you the past few minutes.” 

Warren lifted his head and shifted his position so that his chin rested on the top of Bobby’s thigh. Bobby laughed awkwardly and then propped himself up on both of his elbows. 

“No, I’m sorry I just didn’t know if you wanted to hear me, so I just stayed quiet.” This was maybe their second time being intimate together. He didn’t know whether to count that time he fumbled awkwardly while trying to finger Warren in the times they were together. 

“I thought maybe my oral skills put you to sleep or something.” Warren smiled. There were definitely no hard feelings on his part. “I just needed some feedback. Were you enjoying it?” 

Bobby’s face had a deep flush of red across his nose and cheeks, and then it traveled down to his neck and body. He sat up and pushed Warren off of his thigh and pulled up his boxers. “It’s complicated.” 

“How complicated?” Warren took that as a chance to get off the floor to lie down next to Bobby. He threw himself on the bed as Bobby got dressed, causing the springs in Bobby’s mattress to noisily screech. “Do we wanna talk about it?” 

Bobby hated those words, ‘talk about it’, they always made him feel like he was making a big deal out of everything. But Warren wouldn’t make fun of him, right? He’d only make fun of him for being an idiot. This was a lot more intimate issue. 

“I like it. I like your tongue and face against my….” He didn’t want to call it anything that would make him dysphoric. 

“Meat cave?” Warren offered, and Bobby slapped his leg loudly. They both shared a laugh at the stupid name Warren had come up with. 

“Yes, who even calls it that?” Bobby said with a snort. 

“ Old women, picked up the name by reading one of my Mom’s novels while I was taking a piss.” 

“You’re  _ really _ unattractive right now.” 

“We’re not having sex right now, are we?” Warren raised an eyebrow. “We’re moving away from the subject. What’s bothering you?” 

Bobby scratched the back of his head, trying to find the words for so that Warren would understand where he was coming from. He huffed loudly, puffing out his chest, and then turned to face Warren. “I’m not comfortable with this body, you know? I’m not like you. I never imagined having sex like this.” He gestured at his body, “I’m not comfortable like this.” 

The point was further emphasized by the fact that Warren was wearing a short leather skirt that dangerously inching higher and higher. Warren was just always so secure in his own body, he didn’t mind dressing himself up, or acting like a girl. Bobby’s wardrobe consisted only of suits and hoodies. Bobby wished he had the same fluidity as Warren, but he couldn’t ever see himself getting to a point where skirts and dresses would be comfortable for him. 

There were a lot of things he wished he had that Warren did. He wanted Warren’s warmth and passion, and that blazing fire in his eyes. Instead, Bobby was just cold, he was simply Iceman. 

“Then, what do you want me to do instead?” Warren leaned closer to Bobby, his wings puffing up in curiosity. His voice was sultry and alluring. Like carmel, or something sweet and viscous like that. “What’s your fantasy?” 

“You’ll laugh.” 

“I won’t.” Warren promised, putting his hand over his heart like a boy scout. 

“All the fantasies I have about us are about you sucking me off or riding my nonexistent dick. And that’s like impossible.” Bobby’s whole body would be beet red at the end of this conversation. “I know that’s not gonna happen anytime soon.”

“They’re called fantasies for a reason, snowball.” Warren reached out and grabbed Bobby’s hands. “We can figure something out.” 

There was an idea that came immediately to Warren. 

In a swift movement, Warren shifted his position so that he was on his knees, facing Bobby. He took Bobby’s hand and very slowly began placing kisses on it. Bobby didn’t protest, and instead just let it happen. He watched as Warren methodically began licking the tip of his middle finger, and then taking his finger slowly. Usually, Bobby would hate the amount of saliva on his hands, but there was something about how Warren maintained eye contact with Bobby, and how sensual let him allow it. 

Warren was enjoying watching Bobby squirm, unsure what to do with himself, while Warren turned him on. Bobby was flustered and confused at how this was turning him on more than Warren being in between his thighs. 

“O-One minute, slow down.” Bobby said, and slid his freehand down his pants. It was different when he jerked off. He could imagine that he was stroking himself and not fingering himself. Warren’s licks got slower, longer, as if he was edging Bobby on purpose. Bobby didn’t want to close his eyes and imagine anything but Warren. The fact that Warren’s pretty pink lips were sucking his fingers was more than he needed to play into his fantasies.

It took a few minutes, and Bobby’s was able to bring himself to climax, he let out a pathetic whimper before falling backwards on the bed. Warren pulled Bobby’s fingers out of his mouth and then draped himself over his boyfriend, with a smile on his face. 

“Was that better?” Warren said, and intertwined his fingers with Bobby’s. “Do you like this more?” 

Bobby was a mess, all he could do was nod and give Warren a hazy, dumb smile, as Warren pressed a kiss to his lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr @[diamondgore](https://diamondgore.tumblr.com/) & on twitter @[unworthingtons](https://twitter.com/unworthingtons)!


End file.
